Sage Naruto
by Wardog310
Summary: Naruto returns when the rest of rookie 11 recongize Him?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto comes back from training for three years. Will the rest of Rookie 11 recognize him? This a narutoXhinata fic

**Naruto: Hey Hinata lets do the intro.**

**Hinata: Hai, Naruto-kun**

**Naruto&Hinata: wardog310 does not own us but Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 1:**

Izumo and Kotetsu were thinking that Lady Tsunade more a slave driver then the Third was, just then a red hair kunoichi with a spiky blonde hair boy walk pasted. They could not believe what they saw as the girl and boy headed toward the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower **

Tsunade was doing paper while Shizune watch her. "Shizune, why did I becoming Hokage? "Asked Tsunade, "Because you lose that bet with Naruto, now get back to work! "Said Shizune. Tsunade was deciding wither to retire right now and let somebody ales deal with the curse paperwork or punch Naruto in the face, the moment he returns. After awhile they a knock on the door," Enter! "Tsunade shouted while still working. "Hey Grandma Tsunade and Shizune-neechan I'm back!" said the spike blonde hair boy, Tsunade and Shizune only knew one person that called Tsunade Grandma and not get beat to a pulp. They looked up to seen a blonde spiky hair kid with a Konoha forehead protector and wearing a black t-shirt with a orange coat with black flames on the bottom, blue pants with a kunai holder on his right leg and black ninja shoes and red hair girl also wearing a Konoha protector and full ANBU gear minus the and Shizune stood there like deer in the headlights expression on their said" Minato and Kushina is it really y'all? Shizune drop all the paperwork and stood in shock. "No, it's me, Naruto." Tsunade grabbed Naruto pulled him in to hug that Jiraiya would pray to Kami for, "Naruto, its good your back where is Jiraiya and who is this girl with you?" Naruto said that the pervert sage is off doing his research and that the girl is Kurama Kyuubi."Naruto are you trying to tell me that this girl is the nine-tailed fox?"Kurama release the genjutsu that hided her fox ears and asked how did it happen? Naruto told them that it happen a six months ago and that Jiraiya try peep on Kurama while she was in the hot spring one time and got a beating that would of make Tsunade proud after that Jiraiya learn that she was really the said that Minato and Kushina would be proud of Naruto. Kurama told Tsunade that Naruto spoke with both his parents and decide to take his father last name has his own:Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and that he was going to rebuild the Namikaze clan and try to find any members of the Uzumaki clan. Tsunade agreed that Naruto was the heir to the Namikaze Clan and head to the Uzumaki Clan. She asked when he would announce the news. He told her in a few weeks and not to tell anybody about Kurama. Tsunade decide that would be the best idea because the people in the village still had a grudge against Kurama. Kurama asked Tsunade if anybody ask who she was, just tell them she is Naruto's Cousin; Kushina Ni Uzumaki. Shizune asked Kurama why she looks like Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki. Kurama told her that Naruto's mother was first person that gain respect from her and that her fury rival that of Kurama' told him that was planning to rebuilt the Namikaze Clan then your parents place would do, tossing the key to Naruto."Oh, Naruto before I forget the council would want to argue about this, but seen that you are the last Namikaze and you will have to find Jiraiya to approve it too?" Tsunade snickered ,saying that he hidden one of his father's seals on Jiraiya ,so find him was not going to be a summoning two ANBU members and told them to notify the council that there will be a meeting. After leaving both of the ANBU members thought, they saw Minato and Kushina in the Fifth Hokage's office.

**Council Meeting Chamber**

Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and the old war hawk Danzo Shimura, along with the shinobi clan heads and the villager's council were waiting on them wonder why Tsunade called a meeting, just then the doors open and Tsunade along with Shizune entered the asked "lets started by why did you called this meeting Lady Hokage?" Tsunade said"Alright, I called this meeting because a new clan head is need for the Uzumaki clan?"Homura said "that the Uzumaki clan disappeared after the Second Shinobi War and that Kushina Uzumaki died during the Kyuubi attack seventeen years ago, because of that the Uzumaki clan head position was left empty." Everyone agreed with Homura, Danzo wanted take Kushina under his wing and train her, but Hiruzen denied him. Suddenly a ANBU appeared behind a whispered in to Tsunade's ear, Tsunade said show them in. After a while Naruto Uzumaki walk in followed by a red hair kounchi in ANBU gear, most of council was shocked to said the lest, Tsunade said that Naruto Uzumaki has decide to take position of leader of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans!" Kano Haruno said that the demon was should be allowed to lead the Namikaze or Uzumaki clan. All of the villagers council agreed with Kano, Hiashi along with Homura and Koharu wanted Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi approve of the asked you is the girl? Kurama said "I'm Naruto's cousin Kushina Ni Uzumaki; you got a problem with that!" Danzo figure that this girl is not who she said she this and decide to find out later. Tsunade said that Kushina Uzumaki was the head of the Uzumaki Clan and past the title to Naruto, its if they want proof then you have to talk to Jiraiya about it.'naruto did his father's Flying Thunder God technique and Jiraiya landed on the table .Jiraiya was wonder who in the hell interrupted his researched, Jiraiya asked why I'm on the council table? Tsunade told him that Naruto needed proof of his blood line and also Naruto summon was going to some payback to Naruto for irrupted research and using Minato's Technique to summon explained to the council that Naruto was the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, also that the Third sealed Naruto Birth cerifate along with Kushina and Minato will that explained was done talk and decide to write ideas fors new book. The council decide to put it to a vote, village council voted yes, all of the shinobi clans' leader voted yes, along with Tsunade, Horuma, and Koharu. Danzou decided that Namikaze and Uzumaki would be useful for when he becomes Hokage and voted yes. The council told Naruto and Kurama that they would announce the news the day after torromorrow at nine clock.

To be continued….

This is my first story and if you have some ideas please message me on ficfaction or Facebook at Murfdog Murphy. I will put the next chapters on Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Hokage Tower

Tsunade had sent Shizune to find Hinata, Tsunade when to were she had hidden her stash of was about pour her a cup of sake, when Kurama climbed through the window and said "So that where you keep your stash of sake."

"What do you want, Kyuubi?" asked Tsunade as she dranked her sake.

"Got any mission for me and Naruto?" said Kurama hoping that there would be an A, B, or C-rank missions.

Tsunade said, "There is a client that requested Naruto."

Kurama was about to asked for the details, when Naruto and the ANBU that was with him rush in and grab the sake bottle out of Tsunade's hand. The ANBU took his mask off for a few seconds to drink the sake, and then handed it to Naruto. Tsunade was about grab the bottle from Naruto, that when Shizune walked in with of them saw Naruto chugged a bottle of sake, Tsunade asked, "You two, look like yall run twenty marathons nonstop."

Naruto told them that his newly formed fan club has been chasing him around the village almost all snickered and said, "Well, you will be happy to know that we have a mission."

Shizune knew that the sake was Tsunade, but where was her stash.

"Naruto,"You are under age to be drinking sake." said Tsunade with a somewhat murder look.

"Old enough kill, old enough to drink?" Naruto said while catching his breath.

Tsunade got up and walked over to Naruto, then flicked her finger at his head.

"The client requests you, Naruto." said Tsunade.

Hinata asked "who is the client?"

Tsunade smiled and said "It is Fujikaze Yukie, who is the Queen of Spring Country and actress."

Kurama asked "what are the details?"

"Fujikaze is visiting Konoha to make a movie and to sign a treaty with us." said Tsunade with a smile.

"How will this mission take?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a week or two." said Tsunade.

Hinata blushed at the thought of being with Naruto for week; also, that she would meet her favorite actress.

"Oh, before I forget, there is one more thing." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata looked confused, while Kurama just lend up at the wall.

"The director asked Fujikaze to include in her request that all three of you act in the movie." Tsunade said.

Hinata was blushing like a cherry, and then fainted Tsunade told Naruto and Kurama to wake up Hinata and get going. So Naruto carried Hinata bride style while Kurama when to pack their gear.

Hinata fainted again when she saw that Naruto was carrying her bridal knew that Hiashi and Neji would go ballistic if he saw him carrying Hinata like this. When Naruto got to the Hyuuga's compand, he knock hoping that Neji and Hiashi were out are missions. The front door open and Hinata's little sister, Hanabi who looked like Hinata when she was a genin excepted she wore a white sleeveless shirt, black pants, and ninja scandals.

"Hinata fainted and she has a mission." Naruto explain.

"Put her on her bed in her room. "Hanabi signed.

Naruto knew were Hinata's room was, Hanabi said "oh, Naruto thanks for warning Hinata and me about your pranks. " Naruto remember it he struck into Hyuuga Clan Compound then he made the floors of the compound so slippery and wrote two notes to Hinata and Hanabi warning them and told them to use the windows. That day the villager heared the Hyuugas slide into walls and doors.

When they reached Hinata's room Naruto saw the some of Pervy sage books. He thought "I didn't know that Hinata read Pervy Sage's books." After laid Hinata on her bet,Kurama arrived carrying tp backpacks and a huge scroll,Hanabi wondered who this girl woke up to find herself in her room and remembered that Naruto carried also remembered that she had a mission,she started packing and when was finish she walked into the living room to find Naruto and Kurama waiting on her.

"Gomen nasai for making yall waited." Hinata said as they headed to the village enterance. After walking for a day,they reach a small inn with a hot rented a room and said "there was one room left,so we will be sharing a room together." Hinata blushed a dark red,since Naruto was noticed Hinata was red he asked her "Hinata,why is your face red,are you sick?" Kurama could not believe how dense Naruto another Hinata fainted episode,Kurama poured a little bit of cold water on Hinata's face to wake her and Hinata decided to take a dip in the hot spring,while Naruto create a few clones to help him study The Uzumaki Clan Hinata and Kurama let the hot water wash over their bodies,Kurama said "Hey,Hinata was that you dancing at the waterfall on bikochu mission naked?" Hinata when red as tomato and suttered "h….how…did you know about that ?" Kurama told Hinata that she see what Naruto see,just then Naruto appear and said "Ahhhhhh…this feel great." Hinata looked to see Naruto stepping into the hot spring with a just towel wrapped around his waist. Immediatly Hinata started to blush and when to Hinata was getting out,Kurama decided to asked "Hey,Naruto what do you think of Hinata?" Naruto said "I thought she was a plain looking dark weirdo but…..a person like her I really like." Kurama saw in the corner of her eye,that Hinata stop in the thought "Old man,Naruto is just like you." Naruto saw tears run down Kurama face and asked "Kurama,what wrong?" Kurama splash some water on her face, then said "its nothing,we should get some sleep." As Kurama and Naruto when to get was waiting for them in their room with Naruto clones,Naruto walk in and releasing his clones,Naruto smiled at all of the memories from the clones that came walking and said "the innkeeper told me that there is only one somebody is going to be sleep with someone." Kurama knew that Naruto would be a gentleman and sleep on the floor while her and Hinata sleep on the said "Hinata and…."

"Naruto,you and Hinata share the bed while I'll sleep on the floor." Kurama said interpuring started to blush a red rose color and got into gared at Kurama,who was leaning out a sleeping turn off the lights and climbed in to bed with Hinata,not before Kurama told Hinata that Naruto would be sleeping in his said "that only happen one." throw a extra pillow at could not believe that she was sleep with her crush,so she active her Byakugan to see if Naruto was still was out like a light so Hinata lead her head on Naruto feeled something heavy on his left arm,when he looked to see what it saw that it was Hinata,now that he thought about it Hinata did look next day they arrived at the port as they started to walked to the docks,Naruto heared someone calling his name. He turn to see Fujikaze Yukie/Princess Kazahana Koyuki ruuning up to him."Naruto-sama it be a long time." Yukie said

"yeah,about couples of years." Naruto grinning,Kurama cleared her throat and said "Naruto are you going to introudes us or not?" Naruto apologize and introude them to actress/princess Kazahana Koyuki and this Hinata Hyuuga and Kushina Ni Uzumaki."Its nice to meet both of you,oh Naruto remember the crew that was with us during the fliming of that movie." Naruto nodded and said "Yeah,why?" "They working on this flim and I'm sure that they would glad to see you." Yukie said as she lead them to where the crew was loading their equipment. "Yukie-sama,what kind of movie are you acting in now?" Hinata asked. Yukie smiled and said "Make-Out Paradise The Movie." Kurama made a mental note to try out the new punishment genjutsu that she just invented on the Pervy Sage, while Hinata was shocked and tried to contain her excitement. When they got to the place where the crew was finish loading the equipment, the crew were surprised at how much Naruto grow. After chatting with the crew, Yukie took them to see the director to explain about the acting part of the mission. While on the moving the director explain that Naruto and Hinata would be staring in this movie along with that there would be several nude scenes, after the director got done explaning, Hinata at the very thought of being naked not just in front of her crush but in front of a hoped that Hiashi and Neji didn't see this movie, because they would use him as sparring told them that they would be covered with sheets,Naruto and Hinata both feeled trip to Konoha was uneventful until Naruto entered the village entrance,his fan girls were waiting for fans girls said "Welcome back NARUTO-SAMA."

To be continued

Sorry about the very long delays, I be doing a manga, trying to find a job and my computer is a desktop with an old version of Microsoft Word and no Internet. So I will try to update.


End file.
